Garp-san's Dilemma
by hawa-chan
Summary: Garp never thought that his grandchildren can be so bold at the young age. A very, very short oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

His naughty grandchildren are cute. They are always cute. That's what Garp always though. However, a certain incident he accidentally found had make him thinks twice before saying that again. Garp is confused, thinking what kind of education he had gave them to the point…herghh…

It was a bright and sunny day if you going to describe in elementary school essay as an opening, but that's the situation. It was really bright and sunny day, since it was freaking summer. Garp had managed to get a few weeks of and decided to spend his time with his cute grandchildren, Ace and Luffy and train them. They must be lonely since Sabo's death. Their meeting was short yet Garp was really happy having another grandchildren! Yet it happened and as marine, he can't do anything to avenge the poor boy.

He walked to Foosha Village and entered the Party Bar, only being greeted by Makino and Woop Slap.

"Welcome home Garp-san!" Makino greeted.

"Oh, it's good that you're home! Those two kids had developed weird bonds again!" cried the mayor, surprising Garp.

"Huh? Weird bonds?" asked Garp.

"Mayor, it's not that weird! They are brothers so it's common for them to hug each other or…" But Makino was cut by Woop Slap. "Stop, stop! Don't try to say it! I'm getting goose bump by just thinking about it!" Woop Slap screamed his lung out, confusing the marine hero. Weird bond? Hugging? And what? Aren't it's like them to be clingy to each other? What was Woop Slap frightened of? He can't get it. What was happening?

Suddenly, a villager barged into the bar and screamed," Mayor! It's bad!" everyone in the bar were shocked to hear that. As the man noticed Garp's presence, he was relieved. "Oh, Garp-san! Good things that you're here! Luffy-chan was kidnapped by pirates! And Ace is trying to save him!" Everyone were shocked to hear that. Makino almost scream, worried with the bubbly rubber. Woop Slap's face turned pale and almost faint. Garp was shocked to hear that. He must save his cute grandchildren asap!

Using Soru, Garp dashed to the location. He actually was still confused with hat Makino and Woop Slap said earlier but Ace and Luffy's safety come first. He can imagine the various sort of tortures that his grandchildren will get. It's not that he didn't trust them but if Luffy can easily being captured like that means the pirate was really strong! As soon as Garp arrived at the scene, he barged into the pirate's hideout. And unfortunately, at instance, he started to understand why Woop Slap had freaked out since he himself was going to faint to see this.

Ace was licking Luffy on the injured part. What? What were they? A cat?! Luffy purred in excitement. Garp was speechless. He knew just one thing now. He lifted his hand.

DO-KAN!

What a naughty grandchildren they are. Though the pirate seemed to be beaten to pulp by Ace, it was not an excuse to harass your own little brother! Though Luffy seemed to be fine with it, he cant let it happen! And now, he is really worried to leave them alone. If only Sabo is here since he is the one who likely will stop Ace from doing something indecent to Luffy. And until now, he still wonder how where did Ace learnt such things.


	2. Chapter 2

This is AU where Ace survives the Marineford. Warning, Mpreg. This might be a two shots. And again, if I have another AU, I'll dump here. I had another AU planned but it might in short manga form. That, I might dump to Tumblr maybe. The truth is, this fic originally a oneshot I wrote but never publish but I think, ot will be a waste if I didn't let all of you read. And plus, half of this story has been destroyed when I was backing up to new phone. So, I'll write the 2nd half for later.

* * *

Marco widens his eyes. He just answer a call from a Den Den Mushi and have been shocked by the familiar voice behind it. It's a lie, not even possible and impossible!

"Who are you?! How dare you try to impersonate my dead little brother's voice! Do anything funny and you're joining him!" Marco yells in anger. The bastard who do this must be an idiot who has gut to mess up with Whitebeard Pirates! However, Marco heard a small laughter and a sigh, before the person is answering his scream.

"Marco, I know this is crazy, but I'm not joking here. It is really me! You can asks Shanks if you need confirmation. Please tell only our division for the time being. I don't want to cause a ruckus," he smiles. He knows that Marco will be angry, but he has more important business here.

Marco hesitates as Shanks's name was mentioned just now. He definitely needs to have a talk with that red hair afterward. But he still can't believe this.

"Okay, given that you are really Ace, who was in that coffin we saw being buried last time?" Marco asks again with doubt.

"Um...it was actually empty coffin that you buried?" Ace grins, rubbing his head though obviously Marco can't see that. Marco's veins pop out. Explanation in the form of question is really annoying. But, as expected from Ace, he knows how to support his statement though sometimes it is really cracking his nerves.

"So, is this the only thing that you want to say, yoi?" Marco finally returns to his accent after confirming that the person behind the Den Den Mushi is really Ace.

"No...Actually..." Ace hesitates.

"Speak. Now!"

Upon hearing the order from his new captain, Ace has no choice but to tell him. This is for his own good too.

* * *

Earlier at Rusukaina...

"Ace?" The boy asked, his voice trembled. He was too shocked.

"Yes, it's me!" Ace smiled and walked towards Luffy. However, before he manage to touch his beloved boy, Luffy fall to the ground. Ace is shocked.

"Luffy!"

Rayleigh had just returned from an errand at Sabaody until he heard a scream. The scream came from where Luffy was supposed to train his Haki so he thought something must have happened. He quickly rushed to the scene, only finding a man who supposed to be dead, cradling his little brother with care as he calling for the boy's name nonstop.

"Luffy! Luffy! Wake up! This is me! See? I am alive, so please wake up! Luffy!" Ace screamed in horror.

"Portgas D. Ace...you're...alive..." said Rayleigh, amazed with what he just saw. Upon his name being called, Ace looked at him and found that his late dad's former first mate was here.

"You...Silver D. Rayleigh!" Ace was shocked to see Rayleigh but the fact that Luffy was still unconscious hit him and he start to cry. "Please! Please help Luffy! He suddenly fainted and I don't know what to do! Please check on him! Ple...please!"

Rayleigh is no doctor yet he knows a little bit of basic in emergency aid so he slowly pulls the unconscious boy onto his arms to check him out. Anyway, he needs to check Luffy's pulse first.

...

He widened his eyes. What the fuck is going on?! How? His expression surprising Ace and he started to panic. "What...what happened? Is he okay?" Rayleigh turned to the worried big brother and his expression started to change, shocking him.

"You...didn't happen to do something really not brotherly towards your own little brother, don't you?" Ace was shocked to hear that. Not brotherly? Don't tell that...

From his expression, Rayleigh have known that he hit the right nail. No wonder Luffy was that broken when they thought Ace was dead. And now, every piece have been gathered.

"Ace, Luffy-kun is pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a modern AU**

"Ace! Lookie lookie!"

Ace, a healthy 20 years old guy turns to the cheerful voice and his concentration towards his intern report is interrupted. And, without a warning, he is bug eyed.

It is simple but enough for Ace to turn crazy. He stares at the red gingham pattern. Luffy sure likes to give him daily heart attack. If only he didn't control himself, he had attacked the petite but oh not so petite boy long ago, not caring whether he is Ace's little brother or not. The view is too beautiful for him to handle.

"Am I cute?" Luffy twirls to show his flowy jumper skirt. It doesn't have any ruffle on it, making the design looks simple but the gingham pattern makes it stands out. The skirt has a modest length where it is only 3 inches below the knees, making it not too short but not too long either. The skirt has two square pockets for convenience and they also made the whole jumper looks cute. Ace is almost drools to see his own cross dressing little brother.

But think it back, since when did Luffy starts to like cute things?

"Um, Luffy...where did you get that..."Ace asks with trembling voice. He is just too shocked to see his little brother with dress. It's not every day that we can see our baby wearing such a cute dress, you know?

Luffy tilts his head, trying to remember who gave him the dress and finally he remember. "Iva-chan gave me! He said you're going to be happy if I wear this!"

Wow, it is such an intriguing answer. Wait, what? Luffy wears this, just for me? Ace's head starts to get blank. Huh? If Ace was 10 years old, he definitely will laugh from the silliness but, but! Right now, Ace definitely going to have a massive nosebleed. He regrets so much that he didn't dress Luffy when they were kid since he looks cute in everything! Wait, he looks cute now too but! Finally, Ace made his decision.

"Luffy, I'm sorry but ni-chan is going to attack you."

Luffy is totally dumbfound until he realizes his situation.

"Eh?"

* * *

A/N: Actually I've written this for a long time but not as detailed as this. It is just basically a rough idea where I actually want to draw but I'm suck on drawing adult Ace so…I just leaved it without continuing. So if anyone want to draw it you are very very welcomed but please credit me and this fanfic.


	4. Chapter 4

**What if Luffy is a yandere, opposite with his real personality?**

* * *

Luffy is annoyed. Ace promised him for a date at an amusement park at an island which both Strawhat and Whitebeard pirate crew docked after he returned from his commander meeting. But it has been three days! He wants to see Ace now! Fortunately, he heard a familiar voice is calling for him. Luffy quickly turns towards the voice.

However, his happiness isn't last long, because he notices a certain clingy girl who is clinging to Ace's left arm. What...

"I'm sorry that I'm late, Luffy! Marco doesn't want to leave me alone and..."

Everything is falling apart for Luffy. He doesn't care about Ace's excuse, he only cares to know who is the fucking bitch girl clinging to him?! Who is she?! Answer now, Ace! But wait, there's no way he will hear that.

"So, this is your little brother? Nice to meet you, I'm Ace's girlfriend!" The girl suddenly claims shocking Luffy.

Gi...gi...gi...GIRLFRIEND?! At this moment, you can imagine how Luffy's eyes turn into Glass Mask's popular expressions when they shocked. Luffy is speechless. What? A girlfriend? Why he didn't tell him?!

"No, Luffy. She's not my girlfriend. She is just a girl who is not afraid to flirt with me. I helped her from a bunch of bad pirates just now," said Ace, shocking both Luffy and the girl. The girl blushes as her plan to impress Luffy has failed. But Luffy only grins. He quickly clings into Ace's arm.

"Of course she's not because both Ace's boyfriend and girlfriend is absolutely me!" Luffy let out the most innocent smile he ever had to return the favor. The girl looks bugged eyes.

"EHHH?!"

Luffy purposely yelps his tongue to annoy the girl. As expected, the girl starts to lose her composure. Seeing her efforts had failed before they even manage to be executed, she tries to win a favor from Ace. "Ace, would you like to eat with me? There's a good cafe around here!" she said but before Ace can reply, Luffy takes out a giant bundle from his back.

"Ace! Sanji made Pirate Benton for us!" And Ace is thrilled. After all, he is the fan of Sanji's cooking and thus, failing another of the nameless girl's plan.

"Um...you're brothers right? Why did you..."

"Going out? We have been going out since ten!"

Okay, this is really humiliating! How can a little boy like him wins a hunk like Ace?! She is definitely cuter than him! Ace is 2nd division commander of Whitebeard pirates! That Whitebeard pirates!

"Luffy, how's your crew?" Ace sudden question sparks a curiosity to the girl. Crew? So this boy is also a pirate? He looks so weak. Maybe he is a newbie from some nameless pirate group.

"They are fine! Zoro is having a date with Sanji right now! Ussop and Chopper are having fun at fun fair, so both Robin and Nami are following them too! Franky and Brook are guarding the ship!" Luffy chirps in excitement upon being asked but the answers leaves the girl into internal scream. Ro-ro-ro-Roronoa Zoro?! So this guy is Strawhat Luffy from Strawhat Pirates?! He is Ace's little brother?!

Suddenly Luffy tightens his embrace. His eyes change. "Ne, Ace. I always want to ask a question, but..."

"Huh?" Ace asks.

"Isn't someone has gut to steal what's mine, right?" He said it loud and clear for purpose so that the girl will hear it and annoyed. Ace realizes what Luffy is trying to say. For good sake, this woman is creeping him out. Just because she is rich doesn't mean she can do anything she wants. He hopes that Luffy can do something about her. However, he just made a terrible mistake to let Luffy handles it. Because Luffy... plans to end this.

* * *

"Ace, want to come to my ship? The bitch can come too!" _Bitch? You're the bitch, shameless little brother!_ However since she doesn't really suspects anything, she made decision to follow them to Sunny anyway. Luffy quickly guides them to kitchen.

As soon as they reach at Sunny, both Franky and Brook greet them, followed by the loud scream from the poor frightened girl upon seeing a walking plus talking skeleton. This is the first time for Ace to meet both Franky and Brook but rather than scared, he is more fascinated seeing a pervert cyborg with speedo and even worse, a living skeleton.

"Luffy-san, what a pleasant surprise you have here. Your charming brother and a cutie too! Though she might be too spoilt for us, yohohoho!" By the tone that Brook had just used, Luffy can know that even his crewmate doesn't like her. It is such a rare occasion. Maybe because Brook is an experienced old man, that's why. Good thing that the girl doesn't realizes it yet.

"Ne, shall I make a drink for you?" Luffy suddenly proposes and everyone is shocked in instance. Luffy?! Make a drink?! Yes, everyone, except the girl who thinks everyone can make a drink. "Last time Ussop found a special nutritious grapes with Sanji so I'll make one for all of you!" Everyone gulps. A juice? "Okay, I'll go and make it now so all of you can play around for a while! Ace, be careful!" Luffy chirps cheerfully before disappearing to kitchen.

Juice or not, Ace and everyone in the crew had started to get suspicious. They get it if Luffy wants to prank the girl but why all of them need to drink too? Maybe he really had something under his sleeves, though he is now wearing Nami's camisole for some reasons. Good things that it is only a plain red stripes camisole so both genders can wear it. Not to exaggerate but Luffy is cute with it. And they supposed to be in date if this girl didn't butt in.

A few minutes later, Luffy returns with five glasses of grape juices. He looks satisfied with his first creation. "Everyone, this is for you!"

Everyone is excited and quickly rushes to Luffy including the girl. Ace notices that Luffy is passing the first glass of juice to her. Okay, this is suspicious. Why would Luffy let her have the drink first above his crew? There must be something in the drink for prank.

Without waiting any longer, the girl sips her drink but feels an awful taste on her tongue. Blergh! What the hell is this?! She feels like drinking a washer dishes! Luffy smirks with satisfaction. This will do. "Oi, what's in that drink?!"

Luffy smiles innocently. "Grapes and some bitter fruit from this island! It is good for skin that farmer said!" Hearing the words 'skin' makes her suspicion becomes lesser.

"Really? Then nothing I can do," she mutters and continues drinking for the sake of beauty. "Oh, I think I'm going back now. I want to have a nice bath in bathtub so that Ace will date me. Bye!" And there she goes. Ace is relieves. So nothing happens, huh? Ace and Luffy continues their interrupted date at amusement park without care of the world. After a few hours, it's time for them to leave. Ace had already got permission from Marco to sail with Strawhat for time being. Ace is relieves to be freed from that girl. It is really hard for him if the girl clings on him. However, the uneasiness from watching Luffy still doesn't stop as if Luffy had just done something terrible.

* * *

A few days later, he is shocked by the girl's death news in her private swimming pool written in the latest newspaper. It is weird when she is supposed to be a good swimmer but drown dead in the swimming pool. Huh?

"Luffy, do you happen to know about the devil fruit I kept in the kitchen?" Ussop asks.

"Oh, that? I've got rid of it with a certain fly. Why?" Ace widens his eyes.

"Really? Thanks! I'm just about to do the same too. Thanks ya, Luffy!" Ussop grins and returns to his workshop.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughs, before it turns into the most evil smirk ever.

Ace starts to understand everything. That awful taste that the girl claimed before she died…So, what the juice that Luffy gave to her was…Ace had learnt the most crucial lesson from that day. His little brother looks innocent yet if anyone ever had gut to steal his boyfriend, the cruelest punishment is waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is an omake from Roronoa Household**

"Ace! Let's go to the pool!" One day, a 3 years old chirps. However, the 6 years old seems to be electrified for some reasons upon the suggestion. Right now, they are at nearby rink.

"Po...pool?!" Ace is shaking. Let the narrator mention again. This 6 years old had lived in a mansion, full with adults and plus, male adults for worse and of course, as adults they will have a lots of 'hidden' stash that they tried to hide from their old pop, yet failed miserably since most of them were too lazy and careless though they never want their innocent little brother to see such 'treasure'. And as the result, Ace had traumatized himself upon reading a porno doujin which he found lying on the floor. And for the worst, the doujin is about to underage shotas 'doing' each other, resulting an instant fountain nosebleed, even worse than Sanji for girls (even he's married to Zoro) and immediately loosed consciousness.

A few minutes later, he found himself on the bed, surrounded by angry glares and Ace knew that he's screwed. Since that day, every pornos in the house disappeared from the mansion. Now let's get back to our current situation.

"Yes! Pool! Let's go together!" Luffy chirps again, not knowing Ace's situation.

"Er...Luffy, are we going to wear a swimsuit?" Ace asks hesitantly, just to make sure.

"Eh? Of course! Last time I just got school's swimsuit from Naru nee-chan!" Luffy excitedly answers.

"Okay, let's go!" Ace screams in embarrassment, trying to put away all the indecent images towards Luffy. Now, he's worried about his future. What if his body matures and he can no longer contain his urges towards his own little brother? What if Luffy will be disgusted with him? Suddenly he heard Marco whispering behind him grimly.

"Remember Ace, don't try anything funny...or else!"

"Hiekkk!" Ace knows that even without warning! Meanwhile, Luffy tilts his head in confusion.

A/N: Please read Roronoa Household and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Luffy's Dress**

 ** _Refer Roronoa Household ch 16_**

 ** _Edit: I drew the outfits and you can see them at my page hawa777. Just try to find them in one of the album at the page_**

"Fainted by a nosebleed just because Luffy is wearing a dress? Pathetic," Sabo said as he tilted his body towards his brother who just lying on floor after seeing how cute and bold their toddler baby brother posing with his new obtained outfit for photoshoot.

"We're basically wearing the same thing as him though, so what's the big deal?" Law then asked as he walked closer to the patient; doctor instinct.

...

...

Suddenly Ace violently woke up and stood up as he pointed to Luffy who was still busy posing in front of camera, resulting his part for the poster finish earlier than his brothers. "CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT OUTFIT?! The hip was too big for him and the length of that shirt was too long for a toddler! Don't you see it looks like a dress on him?!"

"They want to utilize his cuteness, you know, as main attraction. He is the center and basically our senpai in this show after all," Sabo said again, trying to explain the situation.

"Senpai? Senpai you said? He only got onto the stage twice and it still counted as being a senpai?!"

"Just accept it, you firehead. He started earlier than us and it automatically makes him our senpai so stop whinning. Our cute little brother won't be going anywhere," said Sabo again.

"Bullshit! He's younger than us! And I don't want him to get any creepy fangirl or even worst, fanboys! He's too young for this! Nooooooo! Big brother won't approve this!" Ace screamed in distress until he heard something loud behind him.

 _BONK!_

Or more accurately, he was smacked by a creepy future doctor behind him. His body fall like a rag onto the floor.

"Pathetic, this is too much annoying that I can't bare to watch any longer! Somebody, please bring this creepy lolicon brocon away from me!"

And because of that predicament, Ace was the last one who completed the photoshoot.


End file.
